Regrets
by Zeea
Summary: an AU-ish Tag to 285 South


Title: Regrets  
Author: Zia  
Summary: A different version of 285 South. Had Maria never called Liz  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Author's Note: Wrote this a while ago, just finished it 

  
Maria laid on top of the sheets on the tacky bed, in the tacky hotel room. _Not if you were the last human on earth._ Did he really mean that? She rolled onto her side and looked down at him, laying on the floor. "Michael?"

"What?" Came a gruff reply from the floor.

"If you want I'll share the bed. The floor probably isn't that comfortable." The room was dark, but she could faintly see the outline of his face as it turned to look at her, a surprised expression written across it. He didn't move for a long moment before getting up and walking around to the other side of the bed and laying down.

"So what are you hoping to find in Marathon?" Maria asked after a long silence of staring at the ceiling.

"Anything. Just something. Answers to all my questions."

"And if you don't?"

"I'll keep looking." 

Maria nodded slightly. "Oh good night Michael." She said quietly rolling onto her side away from him.

Michael laid there for a long time, staring up at the ceiling. What if he didn't find anything? Suddenly he felt a warm body pressed against his. Looking down quickly he saw Maria still asleep, curled up beside him. Her head rested on his chest, her arm draped over his waist. He tried to fall asleep, but the warmth of her soft body pressing into his was a distraction.

He heard her moan quickly and jerked his head down looking at her bewildered. One of her legs had lifted over the top of his thigh, her calf nuzzled between his thighs while her hips began rocking faintly against his side. "Holy f-ck." He whispered, beyond turned on by her movements.

"Michaaaaeel." Maria moaned, throwing her head back, her eyes were closed and she was biting on her lower lip. Maria's eyes slowly opened and slowly Michael's face came into focus. She could feel his hard on pressing into the soft flesh of her knee through his jeans. "Michael?" She murmured quietly, and he didn't take his eyes off her mouth.

Maria lifted herself up onto her hands and knees over him. "Do I turn you on?" She whispered quietly.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like?" She lowered her hips to his and rocked slightly, then let out another moan feeling the bulge pressing between her legs. She was already wet. She'd been dreaming about him. Between her legs, his soft lips on her went p-ssy. His tongue inside of her, making her scream.

Michael's hands gripped her hips tightly when she started rocking against me and he growled low in his throat. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" He hissed and she nodded.

Maria slid her hand down between them and deftly unzipped his pants and slipped her hand inside and wrapped it around his c-ck. His hips bucked slightly and she smiled. "Do you like that?" She asked as she started stroking her hand slowly up and down.

"Maria"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" He practically yelled and Maria smiled. She leaned down and kissed him softly. Her hips were rocking in time with the movements of her hand around him.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes." Michael pushed Maria onto her back and kissed her hard as he slipped his hands under her shirt. Maria's hand slid from his pants as he did, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Michael groaned at the loss of her warm, slim fingers.

He struggled for a moment before ripping her shirt over her head and kissing her passionately. He moved his hands up, pushing it under her bra, and cupped her breasts. Maria's back arched up off the bed as his fingers kneaded her skin. His warm palms squeezing and rubbing against her sensitive flesh.

Their clothes were gone in a matter of seconds. Michael was desperate for the feel and taste of her skin. Michael pulled away from Maria. "Wait I don't have a condom." He really wanted to do this; his c0ck was hard and desperate for the feeling of her wet walls that his fingers moments earlier had been touching.

"It's okay." Maria told him. "I'm on the pill." He looked at her a little skeptical. "Here." Maria slid out from beneath him and dug around in her purse for a second before climbing back onto the bed and handing him a condom.

Michael took it into his hand and looked between it, and Maria's face.

"I'm not a virgin Michael. In the eighth grade my boyfriend Doug it was a one time deal, only time I ever did it, but always be prepared you know." He was just looking at her. Making her uncomfortable. "Look if you don't want to do this anymore just say so." There was another long pause. She felt like an idiot. She was tainted by her past experience, and now he didn't want her. Maria moved to climb off the bed.

"Did you regret it? Sex with Doug I mean." Maria nodded.

"Yeah, I did. That's why we broke up."

"Why do you want me?"

"Do I have to list my reasons? I like you, and it's something I want to do with you. If you don't fine." Maria started to move off the bed again but found herself quickly on her back, pinned beneath Michael's weight, and she welcomed it, even though she was having trouble taking in a full breath, his weight, and his mouth wrapped around her breast. "Michael." Maria purred arching her back, then she felt his fingers between her legs. They stroked over her dripping wet heat, and Maria let out a quiet cry.

Michael pulled back for a split second, silently debating where to touch her next when she pounced. He fell onto his back, her lithe body on top of his, peppering kisses across his chest, and down his stomach. She found the condom laying on top of the tousled blankets and tore it open as she straddled his thighs. Maria leaned down and pressed her lips against the head of his c0ck before rolling the condom down his length.

"You're bigger than Doug was is that an alien trait?" She wondered allowed as her fingers danced around the base of his dick, and her lips brushed across the top.

"What?! F-ck!" She was comparing him to that other guy? He could barely pay attention with the feel of her mouth and her hands. "Please Maria!" Michael's hips bucked and Maria looked up at him, with a come-hither grin. She slid up his body and straddled his hips.

"Are you sure?" Maria murmured rubbing the tip of his c0ck over her p-ssy lips.

"Maria." Michael growled at her and grabbed onto her hips. His fingers dug into his skin, unconsciously leaving dark bruises in their wake. Slowly she slid down around him, and Michael's fingers dug in harder. The feel of her slipping down around him was like a hot, wet glove.

They groaned in unison. Maria fell forward against his chest as her hips began moving. She felt so incredibly full. He was inside of her, and his fingers were digging into her thighs, but she barely noticed over the immense pleasure of his c-ck slipping in and out of her.

  
Maria woke up the next morning in an empty bed. "Michael?" Maria sat up slowly. Last night had been amazing. They'd only fallen asleep a few hours earlier. He walked out of the bathroom and she bit her lip. "You okay?"

"Fine." He muttered. "Come on we still have a ways to go before we get there."

Maria sighed quietly as she climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. When she finished and walked out of the room Michael was already leaning against her car waiting.

They sat in the car for at least an hour in complete silence before Maria gained the courage to speak. "Do you regret last night?" She asked quietly, and waited for his answer. When she got it tears burned her eyes. 

Maria didn't say anything for the next few hours. They got to Atherton's place, and Michael started looking for anything, and Maria sat in the car. She was mad at him. Because he told her he regretted last night. He hadn't meant to upset her, he just couldn't get entangled.

Sighing in defeat he walked back to the car empty handed. "I don't." He heard a soft whisper when he sat back in the drivers seat.

"You don't what?"

"Regret last night." Caught off guard he just stared at her. "Nothing will ever make me regret last night."   



End file.
